wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Folkvar Giantsbane
Undefeated drinking champion of Everlook |alias = *Folkvar Olafsson *Warrior of the North |race = Vrykul |class = Warrior |gender = Male |age = 15,036 |height = 4.41 m / 14'6" |weight = Muscular |residence = Nifflevar, Howling Fjord |birthplace = Nifflevar, Howling Fjord, Northrend |affiliations = Dragonflayer Clan Oathsworn |faction = Neutral |died = |blood = |signature = |family = *Olaf One-eye (father) |job = |house = }} Folkvar Giantsbane is a vrykul berserker of the Dragonflayer Clan and was a prominent member of the Oathsworn. Physical appearance Folkvar is a really tall person and is often the subject of all the cliche questions. Other than his crazy height, this man is very physically fit due to his warlike lifestyle. He used to have long blonde braided hair and a big bushy braided beard to match. Recent events robbed him of his long hair and beard to leave him with shoulder length hair and a beard returning to it's former glory. Folkvar has several tattoos all over his body. On his back is a red dragon with it's wings sprouted out and in the mouth of the dragon on the back of his right shoulder is the names of his wife and children written in Vrykul runes. On his chest he has red dragons swirled around breathing fire on the moon; the same is on his arms.Folkvar Giantsbane - Total Roleplay 3 Personality Those that are on friendly terms with him would find him a man that values strength and honor above all. His sense of honor has led him to forgive the Alliance and the Horde for all they've done to his people and offer his services as a warrior and a Blacksmith to the Alliance. He generally shows disapproval towards anything perceived as cowardly. He would refuse to fall back in battle even if it meant he was ordered to. His loyalty to whatever cause he chooses to fight for and to his friends and family is unwavering. Friendship with him tends to be for life. Those that are friends with him would see the man that enjoys a good fight, a strong drink, and a good time. His greatest strength in battle that is also his weakness would be his sense of pride in both who he is and his abilities. He would not give up in a fight until he's either dead or the individual he is fighting is dead. Those that would try to demoralize him with insults would instead find him telling them to give up and jump off a bridge. This also proves to be his weakness especially in a fight as he would tend to go into a fight even if he's greatly outnumbered. Due to his upbringing of hearing stories and legends of his father the famed Olaf One-Eye, he has developed a sense of personal ambition, to become a legendary warrior like he is. This ambition would often lead him to being reckless in battle, lead to getting badly injured to impress people with his combat ability. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Warrior Category:Vrykul